Over the Moon
by PhoenixDreamer55
Summary: Remus Lupin is quite a character, and has done many things in life worth reading about. Series of oneshots that center on the life of one Remus Lupin. No specific parings, contains mild slash.


**OMG!! i live.. and i'm updating!! yes yes... i know its not quite the marauders fantastmical-ness everyone is really waiting for... and that new chapter is in progress... i've just been suffering from a lack of inspiration in that area... don't wanna just write random crap.. i would rather wait for a good idea... hopefully i'll have lots of time to write this summer and can please you all with lots of updates... if not... i am truly sorry...**

**now, on to other things!! this is a new story that i'm starting that is basically a collection of oneshots about Remus... it is not limited to any one shipping, time period, or book, so there is just a random jumble of things thrown together... none of the chapters will be related in any way except for all being centralled around Remus.. this first one is a little Sirius/Remus blip that has been festering in my head for a while now.. i really needed to write it down.. i was especially motivated after reading the Shoebox Project on livejournal, which, if you havent read it, DO IT NOW!! forget my lame-o excuse for writing and READ... but anywho... fantastic stuff and it serves very well for inspiration... i hope those of you reading my ramble forgive me for my insanely long and unnecssary author's note... and please, by all means, enjoy the story...**

**disclaimer: characters belong to the fabulous Jo and i take no responsibilty for their creation blahddy blah...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Late Night Encounters

The moon was especially bright tonight and it shone in through the windows, bathing the dormitory in pale blue light.

"Psssst"

Everyone was sleeping soundly,

"Psst! Moony!"

Dreaming pleasant dreams of the day to come.

"Moony! Are you awake?"

Remus Lupin, resident encyclopedia and lycanthrope, groaned and turned over.

"I am now…"

"Good." Sirius Black grinned and quietly hopped out of his bed to tiptoe to Remus'.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Well then, by all means…" Remus said, scooting over groggily to make room.

Sirius just grinned again and hopped onto the bed, making a point to shove Remus in the process.

"So kind of you really."

"No, no," Remus said, rubbing his eyes. "Any time."

After deciding he was sufficiently awake, he turned to Sirius.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this late night encounter?" He asked.

"Well," Sirius said, settling in for a good talk. "I've been contemplating."

Remus lifted a brow. "Contemplating what, exactly?"

"Oh you know, life, the universe, everything," Sirius replied airily.

Remus frowned slightly and put a hand on Sirius' forehead.

"Moony, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"Checking to see if you're dying."

"And what have I done that has led you to believe I might be dying?"

Remus moved his hand to the back of Sirius' neck, and Sirius shivered involuntarily at the contact.

Remus noticed.

"Well for one, you're contemplating something other than my arse, which I must consider an achievement I suppose, but shocking nonetheless."

"I do love full moons…" Sirius agreed reverently.

"Second," Remus said. "You are cracking horrible, simply horrible puns, which would be a sign of the apocalypse if that wasn't an unfortunately common occurrence."

"Now seriously…"

Remus just deadpanned.

"Thirdly, you're practically shivering and you have woken me up in the middle of the night not to snog me senseless, but to discuss your deep contemplations." Remus finished, removing his hand from Sirius' neck.

"Yes well, as much as I understand your heartbreak in me thinking of other things besides your various body parts," Sirius fingers absently drifted to the spot where Remus' hand had been. "I was rather hoping for a serious discussion." With a glance at Remus he added, "No pun intended."

Remus smiled a little to himself.

"Ah. Well as heartbroken as I surely am," he glanced furtively at Sirius. "I would be honored to have a serious discussion with you."

"Splendid!" Sirius said, bouncing a little on the bed so Remus had to clutch the bed post to stay on.

"So like I was saying, I've been contemplating, and I've decided that I never want to grow up."

"Er… come again?" Remus stuttered.

"You know… over the hill, reach maturity, evolve. I've decided not to do it." Sirius was gesturing wildly, causing Remus to duck and swerve to avoid getting clogged.

"But Sirius… You can't just stop at 17."

"Sure I can! My body won't get older if I don't let it right? I'll be a cheeky lad forever!"

Remus sighed. "Sirius, you can't honestly believe you can stay young forever."

"And why shouldn't I?" Sirius had his puppy-dog pout on. "That guy in the story did! Oh what's his face… Prewett Pants? No no… you know the one with the pirates and the Indians?

"Peter Pan?"

"That's the one!" Sirius said a little too loudly.

James let out a muffled 'snork' in the bed next to them, but didn't wake up.

Remus turned back to Sirius.

"But… it's a story… just a story." Remus shook his head sadly. "No one can stay young forever."

Sirius considered him for a moment before speaking. "You know what? I think you're just jealous."

Remus stammered. "W- what?"

"That's right, you're jealous that when you're old and gray and boring as ever, I'll still be a sexy, svelte 17 year old.

"I can't be old, gray, and sexy?"

Sirius just laughed. "Don't flatter yourself; you're barely sexy now."

Remus glared at him. "Remind me again why I like you?"

"Oh you just can't resist my aristocratic charm and manly ways." He said flippantly.

"Don't forget the hair."

"Ahh, yes. Because who _can_ resist my magnificent hair?"

Remus sighed. "Who knows?"

"That's right. Bask in its glory, Moony. Soak in its wonder!"

They had a moment of silence to honor Sirius' hair. When it was over, Sirius spoke.

"So Moony! It's your turn!" He said joyfully.

"My turn for what, exactly?" Remus asked.

"To talk of contemplations."

"Well," Remus started, leaning back against the pillows. "I was sleeping until you so graciously awoke me, so I wasn't really contemplating anything."

"Moony, you're always contemplating."

Remus shot him a look.

"Alright," Sirius said. "I'll make this easier for your sleepy brain. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Remus laughed. "Isn't it a bit late for me to decide that? I mean NEWTs are almost over."

"See this? Contemplation, Moony." Sirius shook his head.

"Argh... what I meant to say was that it's not like my path is filled with options." Remus sighed sadly.

"Remus, I love you but you seriously need to stop this whole self-pity thing." He gave him a good whack upside the head for good measure. "Not to mention the fact, for someone so smart, you're being incredibly stupid. It really doesn't suit you."

"I'm not being stupid, I'm being realistic." Remus said, rubbing the back of his head. "Bugger, Sirius that hurt."

"Good. Maybe it'll knock some sense into you."

Remus just rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't answered the question."

Remus was about to protest again but Sirius stopped him.

"I don't wanna hear what you can be or what you can't be. What do you _want_ to be?"

Sirius' eyes were eager as Remus thought this over.

What did he truly want to be?

"You want my honest to Merlin answer?"

Sirius nodded anxiously.

Remus took a breath. "Alive."

Sirius looked taken aback for a moment, not expecting such an answer. He never really thought of the idea of dying as a possibility, even in the far future. It just wasn't something he thought about. Apparently Remus was different.

"Bloody hell Moony… you sure know how to put a damper on a good night."

Remus let out an aggravated sigh.

"I wasn't trying to be depressing! That really is the honest to Merlin truth!" He ran a hand through his already sleep-tousled hair. "I know you never think about these things; that your life is all hunky-dory all the time. But I have to look death in the eye once a month… For 11 years… and every time I never know if I'm going to live or die and it just makes you think. And what with this war going on and people dropping dead every day…" He looked at Sirius, tears brimming in his amber eyes. "I don't want to die."

"Aww, geez Moony…" Sirius whispered, pulling him to lean on his shoulder. "C'mon now. You're not going to die. Why would you even think that?" Remus was shaking with sobs now, tears leaking into Sirius' thin t-shirt. "Don't cry. It's alright…"

And he stayed like that, Remus crying in his arms, his gentle hands clutching his shirt like if he let go, he might just slip away. And Sirius whispering meaningless words that streamed together like some sort of sad prayer, slowly rocking back and forth on the small bed meant for one.

Finally, Sirius noticed that the tears were starting to slow, and Remus had loosened his grip on his shirt. 11 years of held in tears were now in a small puddle on his shoulder, but he didn't care. He put two fingers under Remus' chin and tilted his face up.

"Look at me," he said softly.

Very slowly, Remus looked up, eyes puffy and red, his cheeks flushed and tearstained from 11 years of crying.

"You listen up alright?" His voice was firm and Remus nodded.

"I will never let you die. Ever. You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives, until we're old and gray, and in my case, svelte and sexy. We'll be old kooks together, crooning over whatever little devils pop up should James and Lily ever decide to reproduce." The thought of a miniature James with Lily's temper formed in his head. "And Merlin help us if they do."

Remus let out a watery chuckle before letting his eyes fall to his lap.

Sirius dropped his hand to Remus' shoulder.

"Phssh…" He whispered. "Alive"

Remus smiled, and Sirius leaned in, closing the distance between Remus' face and his own.

"I always knew you'd pick a lame career."

**and there you have it folks!! please review!! i really do appreciate it!!**


End file.
